I Would Never Forget You
by AliceCullensTwin1011
Summary: A year after Breaking Dawn: Jasper goes missing, and it seems Maria is behind it. But what do the Volturi have to do with it? Can Alice and the rest of the Cullens save him in time? All Cannon Pairings.
1. Prologue

_A/n This my first more serious story. I hope everyone likes it! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! All of it belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

_

"I Would Never Forget You."

Prologue

Aro's POV

"Masters" Felix said as he bowed before Cauis, Marcus and I. "Jane and Alec have returned, and they brought a survivor."

"A survivor?" Marcus asked, not even trying to feign interest.

"Yes, she was the leader of the army attacking Mexico City."

"Why was she not executed?" Cauis asked his ruby eyes flashing.

"She wishes to be sparred because she brings information she thinks will be most helpful to you." Felix explained.

"Bring her in." I demanded.

Lead by Alec and Jane, a small brunette entered the throne room.

"Hello!" I said rising from my throne. "And what is your name?"

"I am Maria." Her high soprano voice declared.

"Maria, and you were responsible for that nasty attack on Mexico City?" I asked. I did not pause for her to answer. "And you come here and asked to be sparred?"

"Yes, I have heard the Volturi like to collect members with special abilities." She said.

"And you wish to offer yourself?" I asked, beginning to become bored with this conversation.

"No, but another in my place." She said, and then amended. "A name."

"And who exactly would that be?" I asked, preparing to have her taken away and executed.

"_Jasper Whitlock." _

* * *

_A/N: So what do you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading! Chapter one coming soon. _


	2. Chapter 1 Emergency

_A/N Thank you so much for reading! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!_

_

* * *

_

I Would Never Forget You

Chapter One

Emergency.

Alice's POV

I inhaled Jasper's scent as I curled up next to him. He wrapped one arm around me and continued reading his book. I smiled, as I thought about how amazing our life was.

"What are you smiling about?" Jasper's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Everything. I'm just…happy." I said struggling to explain what exactly I was happy about. He smiled back at me.

"Well I know you're happy." His golden eyes sparkled with happiness too.

"Well of course you knew how could I forget?"

He laughed as he shook his golden hair out of his eyes.

It's hard for me to imagine a life without Jasper. I have no memories of my human life and one of my very first memories of being a vampire was of him. I know he says I saved him, but he saved me too. Without Jasper, my life would be nothing.

Soon I heard Esme's soft footfalls coming down the hallway. She knocked timidly before entering.

"Jasper, dear?" She said. Jasper looked slightly surprised that Esme came looking for him.

"Yes, Esme?" He replied.

"Would you mind running to the hardware store and pick up a few things? I need to finish here before the cement dries." She held a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Of course Esme." Jasper said getting up. As he took the paper from her she looked like she was about to hug him but then thought better of it. He slid past her into the hallway and was gone. I heard the faint thrum of his motorcycle as he turned onto the road.

Esme sighed. I quickly sprung up from the bed and wrapped my arms around my mother. "He loves you a lot, you know." I said.

"I know." She said with a sad smile. "I just worry about him sometimes, maternal instincts."

I grabbed Esme by the hand and pulled her outside to finish her remodeling. We were expanding Rennesme's room. As I was helping Esme and Emmett lay the foundation I was plunged into a vision.

Jasper was coming up the road, not far from here, when suddenly a woman appeared in front of his bike. He swerved and the bike fell on its side, dragging Jasper along with it. After scrapping along the road a couple yards, Jasper rolled away from the bike. He lowered into a defensive crouch, his teeth barred. The woman sauntered forward her scarlet eyes wide as a smile spread across her face. "Hello Jasper." Maria said.

I came out of the vision, and nearly collapsed. Esme and Emmett were watching me intently.

"What did you see?" Emmett said.

"Jasper…" I whimpered. Seconds later Edward came barreling out of the house.

"We have to help him!" He said to me.

"What happened?" Esme said her eyes full of worry. I couldn't answer I was in shock. "Maria is back. Edward said. This sent me into motion. I just began to run. I heard Esme, Emmett, and Edward follow behind me. I ran towards the stretch of road from the vision, hoping I wasn't too late. My hope was in vain.

The motorcycle lay on its side forgotten. The road was empty. "Jasper!" I screamed into the forest, my voice becoming hysterical. "Jasper!" I began to follow his scent into the trees. He was gone. His scent drifted away. I heard Edward and Emmett searching the woods around me, and Esme's tearless sobs. I began to run again, but with no direction this time.

Soon it became too much. I fell to the ground in a sobbing heap. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to hold myself together.

I lost track of time, I could have been lying in these leaves and mud for years. A gentle hand touched my shoulder. I couldn't hear Carlisle approach through my sobbing.

"Alice." He said. He picked me up into his arms. I buried my face into my father's shirt. "Carlisle, what are we going to do?"

As we approached the house, Carlisle set me on my feet. I didn't even pull the leaves out of my hair, I didn't care anymore, I just walked in. As soon as we were in the door, Bella bombarded me. "Oh Alice!" She cried as she hugged me. Rosalie ran over and gripped me too. "We'll find him Alice, we have too." She said, her voice hitched in her throat, like she was about to cry. I looked around the room, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle stood near the stairs talking in low voices about Maria's motives. Then I noticed something. "Where's Esme?" I asked Bella.

"She's outside." She answered quietly.

"Why?"

"She's taking this pretty badly." Rosalie said.

I found Esme sitting by the river. Her caramel curls were billowing in the wind as her shoulder shook up and down. "Esme?" I said softly as I sat down next to her. "Alice…I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "I should have never asked him to run those errands. It's all my fault."

"Esme! This is not your fault! Maria would have found Jasper another way." I said, reaching out for her. "I don't blame you, and neither would Jasper."

She turned and took me in her arms, and we cried together.

The moon soon melted away and the sun rose, Esme and I still sat by the river. And I couldn't help but wonder, where in the world my love was. And I wish I could tell him we were coming for him.

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know REVIEW! _


	3. Chapter 2 The Volturi

_A/N I am so sorry it had taken this long to update! I was on vacation without my laptop! 0_O Anyway I making it up to you guys and I'm trying to get two chapters done and possibly posted today (the second one might come tomorrow). But it depends on if I get far enough on my Summer Assignment for school. So on with the story! By the way, the stuff in italics in this chapter excluding the A/N are flashbacks._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Any recognizable content belongs to its respective owner. _

_

* * *

_

I Would Never Forget You

Chapter Two

The Volturi

Maria's POV

"I finished wiping his memories." Gabriel said coming up behind me. I glanced down at Jasper's lifeless form, laying on the bed.

"Good, when will he wake?"

"In a few minutes." Gabriel answered curtly before leaving the room. I don't know how this would have worked without Gabriel. His ability to erase memories from humans and vampires alike was very helpful.

Jasper stirred, coming out of his unconscious state. He blinked before jumping off the bed and leaning into a defensive pose, a low growl emitted from his throat. "Jasper." I said, walking towards him slowly. A flash of recognition passed on his face, before he stood up.

"Maria. What happened?" He asked walking over to me.

"Oh Jasper!" I said throwing myself into his arms. "They found us. The Volturi found us in Mexico" I said. He looked confused for a second. "I… I don't remember anything." I shook my head sympathetically.

"They have a member of the guard who can erase memories! I was worried you wouldn't even remember me!" I played my part well.

The sound of footsteps silenced our conversation and the door swung open. Jasper pushed me behind him and growled at Aro as he entered the room, flanked by Alec and Jane. I peered at Aro from under Jasper's arm, hoping he would stick to his part of the bargain.

_"Jasper Whitlock."_

_The room became still. All eyes turned to me. Aro approached me with his hand held out as if he wished to shake my hand. I slowly extended my hand and he grasped it firmly in his own. For what seemed like eternity, he held on to my hand with his eyes closed. Eventually he opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Your mind is quite interesting." He said. _

_He turned to Marcus and Cauis. "Maria has a way to deliver one of the Cullens to us. Alice's mate Jasper. He has the ability to manipulate emotions." Marcus and Cauis became interested at that. Aro turned back to me. "You bring Jasper here, you may be sparred."_

"Jasper!" Aro said warmly, spreading his arms wide. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, thank you." Jasper answered coldly.

"Wonderful! Now tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

Jasper thought for a moment before replying. "Training the newborns to prepare to take Mexico City." Gabriel succeeded in erasing all of Jasper's memories after the point when I first tried for Mexico City.

Aro's smile widened, realizing that the plan was successful. "Now I have a proposition of both of you. The two of you are extremely talented, and the Volturi are interested in you joining. So, if you agree to join us you may live." I quickly made myself look scared and ducked back behind Jasper. He glanced once at me and back at Aro.

"Okay, we will join you Aro."

"Perfect!" Aro said clapping his hands together. "Come we will be feeding soon." He left the room, Jane and Alec trailing behind him.

"Thank you." I said trailing my finger along Jasper's face, then leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I deepened the kiss, and hoped his little mate was seeing this.

"Come on its time to feed!" I said, gripping Jasper's hand in mine, and leading him down the corridor to the Volturi's throne room.

We entered the room, just as Heidi entered, a group of tourists trailing behind her. "Welcome all!" Aro said as the doors closed and locked behind them. Jasper looked apprehensively at the humans. They began screaming as vampires attacked from all sides. "Come on Jasper." I said impatiently the smell of blood was making it hard for me to concentrate on him.

"I…I can't." Jasper said, holding his breath, his eyes darting around, trying to find an exit.

"Why not?" I said, inching closer to the pulsing blood.

"I…I don't know." He said, sounding panicked. The rush of so many panicked and terrified emotions must have been hitting him like a tidal wave. Not to mention the emotions of the thirsty vampires.

Suddenly, one terrified human got to close to him, and his instincts took over. He flew at her and I left him to find one for myself. Though, I was a little worried that some instincts he learned from his new coven where coming through.

* * *

_A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	4. Chapter 3 My Immortal

_A/N Like I promised here is the second chapter in one day! YAY for me (and you 'cuz who doesn't like two chapters in one day?)! _

_I'm featuring a song in this chapter because when I was in the car on vacation my iPod was on shuffle and this song came on and I immediately thought of Alice in my story. The song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence. It's a really great song you should go check it out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song My Immortal. All recognizable content is property of its rightful owners._

_

* * *

_

I Would Never Forget You

Chapter 3

"My Immortal."

Alice's POV

I pulled out of the vision, and met seven pairs of golden eyes. "He's in Italy." I said.

"The Volturi?" Rosalie asked, her beautiful features growing angry.

"Maria was working for the Volturi?" Bella asked incredulously.

"It looks like it." Edward said, wrapping his arms around her.

"But why?" Esme asked, as Carlisle squeezed her shoulder.

"I…don't know." I said dejectedly, missing my husband more than ever.

"Well wait are we waiting for? Let's go kick some Volturi Ass!" Emmett said, always looking for a fight.

Soon enough, Carlisle was on the phone with the airline, negotiating eight tickets for the next flight to Italy. Bella and Edward were taking Rennesme to La Push to stay with Jacob while we were gone. I sat alone on the stairs, starring at the pictures of our family that lined the wall. Especially one of me jumping on Jasper's back, his face was alight with happiness as was mine. I felt sobs working their way back up, but I suppressed them with the thought of seeing Jasper in a few hours time, holing him in my arms and inhaling his sweet scent. I smiled at that thought.

My happiness was short lived though. I was sucked into another vision. Jasper and Maria were kissing, their arms around each other. When they broke apart, Jasper smiled warmly at her, as she grabbed his hand and they left the room.

When I came out of the vision, I was trembling with anger, and hurt. I felt like my dead heart had been ripped right out of my chest. I screamed in desperation and ripped the picture I had been admiring moments ago off the wall and pelted it as hard as I could through the nearest window. Carlisle and Esme came running out of the kitchen as Rosalie and Emmett came out of their room.

"Alice! What…what happened?" Esme said, as they all starred at the shattered glass that covered the floor.

I didn't answer them and ran as fast as I could up the stairs past Emmett and Rosalie, who were too shocked to try and stop me. I ran into my room locking the door behind me and began to destroy anything that reminded me of him. A soft knock sounded from outside my door as I pulled my wedding ring off my finger and unceremoniously shattered another window with it, along with our pictures, and his books, ignoring the knocking. Soon enough the knocking increased to pounding, but I just began to throw everything around the room. Stuffing from our pillows covered the entire area like a dusting of snow. Something hit our stereo and music filled the room.

Just then, there was a sickening crunch and our door was pulled off the hinges and my family rushed in. I ignored them and continued my rampage. Suddenly, huge arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my side. "Emmett! Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing in his grip, but he was much stronger than me. "Alice! You need to calm down." Carlisle said, trying to reason with me. "Alice, what happened?" Esme asked softy. I ignored both of them, and continued struggling to get out of Emmett's iron grip. I couldn't calm down. The vision just kept replaying in my mind. He didn't love me anymore. He lied. He loved Maria the entire time. My world was crashing and burning.

I could hear Bella and Edward's hurried footsteps up the stairs and into the room. "Edward! What is going…" Bella said trailing off as she surveyed the room. Edward quietly retold everyone what I saw in the vision. I stopped struggling and just fell limp in Emmett's arms after Edward's retelling.

"Alice…I'm…I'm so sorry." Bella said, as Emmett set me down on the bed. I just laid there and ignored their comforting. "This can't be right! Jasper wouldn't leave Alice for anything." Edward said, confidently. I closed my eyes and focused on the music playing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

The song's lyrics made me begin to cry.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

Images of my life with Jasper flashed before my eyes.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

I can't live without Jasper.

* * *

_A/N Review please! _


	5. Chapter 4 Memories

_A/N I am soooooooo sorry! I've been meaning to update but I've been really busy and school is starting soon. So please please please forgive me! But I tend to update faster when I get reviews and I only got two (thanks Fanpire'2 and toystool! You guys are awesome!) for the last two chapters and that makes me sad! And a sad author means no update. But thanks to all of my faithful readers who read my crazy mind ramblings. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer is the genius behind that_

_

* * *

_

"I Would Never Forget You"

Chapter 4

"Memories"

Jasper's POV

The sweet smell of blood scattered my thoughts. Before I could think about what I was doing, I had the young woman pinned to the ground and was leaning down towards her neck. I glanced at her face for a half second but that was all it took.

She had large eyes the color of melted chocolate and long chestnut hair. A small tugging at the back of my mind indicated that I must know her. But that was impossible. I don't know any humans.

I leaned down to her neck again. But I couldn't do it. I had this feeling I wasn't supposed to hurt her. And I swear I had seen her eyes before, looking at me like that, full of fear.

I glanced around the room once more. No one was paying any attention to me. They were too busy finding their own prey. In one swift movement I scooped her up in my arms, and slipped out the door. I found my way out of the castle or whatever you would want to call it, easily. I stopped in the surrounding forest; far enough away the other vampires couldn't hear us.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I set the trembling girl down.

"What are you?" She asked, horrified, with a thick Italian accent.

"Are you okay?" I repeated, ignoring her. The burn in my throat was getting stronger. I need to get away from here. "I would run now if I were you." I warned her.

She shook her tear-streaked face, unable to move.

"You have to listen to me. Run now! As far away as you can!" I hissed at her.

This time she heeded my warning, and set off stumbling between the trees and bushes. I turned and began away from her. Then I smelt what I was dreading most.

Turning around she was cradling her left arm. She must have fallen and cut herself on a branch. Blood was soaking her ripped shirtsleeve.

I held my breath, unable to move. My throat was on fire. I turned and ran as fast as I could away from her.

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm a vampire! I kill humans! I'm a bloodthirsty monster. Why can't I kill her?

I needed to feed. A sweet smell infiltrated my mind. I began to hold my breath but stopped. This blood was different.

The pack of deer was running by me, unaware of me. Almost, without even thinking, I sprang forward, taking down one.

What is wrong with me?

OoO

I starred at my self in the mirror completely confused. My eyes were golden. In all of my years of being a vampire I had never seen a vampire with golden eyes. It must be from the deer but…

The door opened and Maria entered our room.

"Jasper where did you…what the hell!" She gasped when she saw me. "What happened to your eyes?" She felt nervous and furious at the same time.

"I…I don't know." I said.

"Did you feed?"

"Yes…sort of…I drank a deer."

Her fury increased. "I'll be back."

I thought of the woman in the forest. The tugging at the back of my mind started again. How did I know her? I racked my brain for something. But nothing, nothing at all.

What is happening to me?

* * *

_A/N Sorry this is pretty short and it might kind of suck. Its sort of a filler chapter to focus on Jasper's struggles I guess. But to clear a few things up the lady was supposed to represent Bella when she was a human and Jasper was remembering at Bella's birthday party when he almost attacked her. You probably knew that but I was afraid I didn't get it across clearly. I didn't want to go as far as naming her Isabella or that would just be painfully obvious. :) hahaha anyway. Please review!_


End file.
